Suomen Harry Potteri
by mikealuna
Summary: Was passiert, wenn Harry sich nach Finnland zurückzieht und sich einen neuen Beruf sucht? Der Grundstein zu dieser Geschichte liegt in einem Finnisch-Kurs ...
1. Vorgeschichte

Castrop-Rauxel im Mai

Leider nicht meine Idee, sondern die Welt von Harry Potter gehört J. K.R.

Castrop-Rauxel im Mai. Es ist Wochenende und es ist wieder Finnisch-Kurs der VHS. 7 Teilnehmer und mehr als ein Harry Potter-Fan.

Unsere Aufgabe war es, mit dem bisher gelernten eine kleine Geschichte zu verfassen. Wir sollten uns dazu in Kleingruppen zu zweit bzw. zu dritt zusammentun.

Bereits zuvor schlüpfte Alex S. in mehr als einer Vorstellungsrunde in die Rolle von Harry Potter. Heute hatte ich mich zudem als Severus Snape dargestellt. Was lag daher näher, als dass wir zwei uns zusammentaten?! Das korrigierte Ergebnis unserer Geschichte sollten wir dann in der nächsten Stunde erhalten.

Zu Hause ging mir das ganze nicht aus dem Kopf und ich begann selbst eine Geschichte zu schreiben. Als Grundlage hierzu diente mir die Geschichte des Finnisch-Kurses.

Heute holte ich mir dann die Erlaubnis von Alex ein, unsere Geschichte hier zu veröffentlichen. Hier daher nun unsere finnische Geschichte und die deutsche Übersetzung als Einleitung zu meiner Geschichte.

Suomen Harry Potteri

Aamulla Suomessa.  
Lentokonesiuhkuturbiinimoottoriapumekanikkoaliupseerioppilas Harry Potteri menee työhön.  
Hänellä on päänsärky, koska illalla hän joi paljon vodkaa.  
Hän menee baariin ja juo kahvia.  
Siellä hän tapaa Severin Snapen.  
Takahuoneessa Severin saa käärmeenpureman.  
Sitten hänellä on kaulasärky ja hänellä on huono olo.  
Hänellä on hyvin kuuma, siksi hän juo paljon Lapin Kultaa.  
Harry huutaa: "Apua!"  
Severin on humalassa ja hän nauraa Harrylle.  
Äkkiä käärmeenpurema parantuu.  
Lapin Kulta on hyvä parannuskeino.  
Sitten Harry menee ja Severin tilaa enemmän Lapin Kultaa.  
Loppu.

Finnischer Harry Potter

Am Morgen in Finnland.  
Flugzeugstrahlenturbinenmotorenhilfsmechanikerunteroffiziersanwärter Harry Potter geht zur Arbeit.  
Er hat Kopfschmerzen, weil er am Abend viel Wodka trank.  
Er geht in ein Café und trinkt Kaffee.  
Dort trifft er Severus Snape.  
Im Hinterzimmer bekommt Severus einen Schlangenbiss.  
Dann hat er Halsschmerzen und er fühlt sich unwohl.  
Ihm ist sehr heiß, deswegen trinkt er viel Lapin Kulta.  
Harry ruft: "Hilfe!"  
Severus ist betrunken und er lacht über Harry.  
Plötzlich heilt der Schlangenbiss.  
Lapin Kulta ist ein gutes Heilmittel.  
Dann geht Harry zum Flughafen und Severus bestellt mehr Lapin Kulta.  
Ende.

Hinweise:

1. "Lentokonesiuhkuturbiinimoottoriapumekanikkoaliupseerioppilas" das längste finnische Wort  
2. Lapin Kulta eine finnische Biersorte

Ich bzw.wir würden uns über Reviews freuen.  
Im zweiten Kapitel folgt dann bald meine Geschichte, welche auf diesem Ergebnis beruht.


	2. Irgendwo in Finnland

Ort: Irgendwo in Finnland

Ort: Irgendwo in Finnland  
Zeit: ca. 3 Jahre nach dem Tode Lord Voldemorts

Die Sonne ging langsam auf und tauchte die Landschaft in ein sanftes orangerotes Licht. Nur die Geräusche der Natur waren zu hören. Ein Windhauch kam auf und bewegte Gräser und Blätter. Eine märchenhaft ruhige Landschaft. Plötzlich schlug eine Türe sanft zu und man hörte das Geräusch eines Schlüssels im Türschloss.

Wenden wir uns also diesem Geräusch zu. Ein junger Mann, etwa 21 Jahre alt, erscheint in unserem Blickfeld. Wilde schwarze Haare, die nicht zu bändigen scheinen, sind das erste, was uns bei seinem Anblick auffällt. Zudem ein hübsches Gesicht mit auffallend grünen Augen, die noch leicht verschlafen in die Welt blicken. Der Held der Zaubererwelt, und sei bereits 2 Jahren für niemanden auffindbare, Harry Potter macht sich auf den Weg zur Arbeit

Für niemanden auffindbar? Nein, das ist nicht ganz richtig. Die Weasleys und Grangers wussten wo er war. Aber da sie ihm die Ruhe gönnten, etwas anderes sollte man von Freunden auch nicht erwarten, sprachen sie mit niemandem über seinen Aufenthaltsort.

Harry hatte sich nach Finnland zurückgezogen, mein ruhiges und normales Leben führen zu können. Hier hatte er auch einen Beruf gefunden, der ihn glücklich machte. Und das ganze ohne Zauberei. Mit Stolz konnte er sich Flugzeugstrahlenturbinenmotorenhilfsmechanikerunteroffiziersanwärternennen. Diese Art des Fliegens machte genauso viel Spaß wie die auf einem Besen.

Das Beste an Finnland war, dass das Leben hier viel ruhiger verlief als in England. Niemand in der finnischen Zaubererwelt interessierte sich groß für ihn. Mann kannte Harry Potter und die Ereignisse in England, aber warum sollte man deswegen die Ruhe aufgeben? Nein, Harry Potter war hier ein Mensch und Zauberer wie jeder andere auch.

Heute war Montag. Der erste Arbeitstag der Woche für Harry. Das Wochenende fühlte er noch in seinen Knochen, weshalb er nur schwer aus dem Bett kam.

‚Kaffee', schoss ihm sofort durch den Kopf. Auf dem Weg ins Badezimmer ergab sich daher der Umweg über die Küche, um die Kaffeemaschine anzuwerfen. Beim Blick in den Küchenschrank setzte Harrys Herzschlag kurz aus. Er hatte vergessen Kaffee nachzukaufen.

‚Tja, dann muss ich mich wohl beeilen und einen Zwischenstopp in der Lontoo-baari einlegen.' Schnell sprang er unter die Dusche, zog sich an und schnappte sich seine Arbeitstasche.

Damit erreichen wir unsere Anfangsszene wieder, in welcher wir den leicht verschlafenen Harry erblickt haben.

Hinweis:

Lontoo-baari London-Café (Name von Harrys Stamm-Café)

So, das ist also nun die Einführungsszene meiner Geschichte. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch. Reviews sind natürlich erwünscht.


	3. Schmerzhaftes Andenken

Auf dem Weg in sein Stammcafé erfreute sich Harry an der Ruhe und der Natur, welche sich gerade auf den vor ihr liegenden Tag

Auf dem Weg in sein Stammcafé erfreute sich Harry an der Ruhe und der Natur, welche sich gerade auf den vor ihr liegenden Tag vorbereitete. Die Aussicht auf einen starken, heißen Kaffee beflügelte seine Schritte. Das beste Anti-Katermittel überhaupt, wie er seit seiner Ankunft in Finnland wusste, ist immer noch Kaffee. Seine Kopfschmerzen, ausgelöst durch den vielen Wodka des Wochenendes, würden schnell verschwinden.

Harry betrat die Lontoo-baari und ging direkt zu seinem Tisch, an dem er immer saß, wenn er hier war. Die Kellnerin sah ihn und brachte ihm seinen Kaffee. Viele Worte waren nicht nötig. Da Harry Stammgast war, war klar was er an einem Montagmorgen hier wollte. Kaffee – gegen den Kater des Wochenendes.

Glücklich trank er den ersten Schluck und spürte die Wirkung. Nun war Harry auch dazu in der Lage, die Gäste des Cafés näher in Augenschein zu nehmen. Alles nur bekannte Gesichter, die, genau wie er selbst, den frühen Montagmorgen zum Bekämpfen der Wochenendnachwirkungen nutzten. Da waren Mika und Erno, Snape, Eva, …

Kurz zuckte Harry zusammen und ließ seinen Blick zurückwandern. Tatsächlich … Da saß Snape, Severus Snape. Der ehemalige Tränkemeister von Hogwarts. Meist gehasster Lehrer Harrys. Spion Dumbledores bei Voldemort. Geheimer Held des Krieges.

In diesem Augenblick hob Snape seinen Blick und sah mit seinen schwarzen, stechenden Augen zu Harry herüber. Sogleich zierte ein sarkastisches Grinsen sein Gesicht. Dieses verschwand jedoch schnell und seine Augen wurden leicht trüb. Snape hob seine rechte Hand und legte sie an seinen Hals.

Harry sah genauer hin und entdeckte einen Verband. Erstaunt runzelte er seine Stirn. ‚Interessant', dachte er sich. ‚Das will ich genauer wissen.'

Harry griff sich seine Kaffeetasse, ging zu Snapes Tisch hinüber und setzte sich unaufgefordert hin. Das Geräusch der Kaffeetasse auf dem Tisch ließ Snape aufsehen.

„Ich habe Sie nicht an meinen Tisch eingeladen, Potter", schnarrte er auch schon los.

„Nein, da stimme ich Ihnen zu. Aber hat mich so etwas jemals aufgehalten?"

„Sie haben schon immer nur das getan, was Sie wollten. Vor allem wenn ich versucht habe Weisheit in Ihr Hirn zu bekommen, haben Sie dies nicht eingesehen!"

„Oh, so streitlustig am frühen Morgen? Sie haben sich seit unserer letzten Begegnung kein bisschen geändert, Professor!"

„Ich bin kein Professor mehr, Potter. Das sollten Sie doch wissen!" Snape verzog bei diesen Worten sein Gesicht zu einer gehässigen Grimasse, ließ diese aber schnell wieder fallen.

„Was machen Sie hier, Mr. Snape? Ich dachte, ich sei Sie für immer los. Aber scheinbar bin ich auch in Finnland nicht vor Ihnen sicher!"

„Das gleiche könnte ich auch Fragen, Potter."

„Mr. Potter! Ich spreche Sie ja schließlich auch höflich an."

„Mr. Potter", kurz zuckte Snapes Gesicht wieder, „Was wollen Sie von mir?"

„Nun, ich bin neugierig. Sie – hier in Finnland… Und dann dieser Verband …"

„Ja, dieser Verband. Dachten Sie etwa, Naginis Biss würde ohne weiteres heilen? Nein, ich bin seit diesem unglückseligen Tag auf der Suche nach einem Heilmittel. Aber bisher ohne befriedigenden Erfolg. Alle meine Versuche waren nur von kurzzeitigem Erfolg gekrönt. Wenigstens der Blutbildungstrank hilft. Ohne diesen würde ich schon längst nicht mehr hier sein. Und diesen Gefallen werde ich der Welt so schnell nicht tun!"

Das nächste Kapitel für euch. Bekomme ich weitere Reviews?? Bisher ist da nur eine zu sehen ...


	4. Heilmittel gesucht

„Naginis Biss

„Naginis Biss!" Harry riss seine Augen vor Schreck weit auf und starrte auf den Verband. Reglos saß er da, die Kaffeetasse erhoben in der Luft, auf halbem Weg zu seinem Mund. Snape griff währenddessen zu seiner eigenen Kaffeetasse und trank einen Schluck. Nach 5 Minuten ding ihm Harrys Blick jedoch auf die Nerven.

‚Potter hat sich kein bisschen verändert!'

„Potter!" rief er gehässig aus.

Harry zuckte heftig zusammen und schrie: „Apua!"

Einige der Gäste sahen kurz herüber, merkten jedoch schnell, dass nichts los war und widmeten sich wieder ihren eigenen Angelegenheiten.

„Oh Mann, " stöhnte Harry auf. „Das müssen die Nachwirkungen des Wodkas sein. Ich halluziniere. Ich kann doch nicht mit Snape hier sitzen…"

„Oh doch. Und es heißt immer noch Mr. Snape."

Kopfschüttelnd saß Harry da und umklammerte seine Kaffeetasse. Schließlich hob er seinen Blick wieder und sah Snape an, musterte ihn genau.

„Was. Machen. Sie. Hier. In. Finnland?!" fragte er schließlich langsam und deutlich betont.

„Ein Heilmittel suchen. Ist das nicht offensichtlich?"

„Ein Heilmittel…" Harry kniff sich nun doch leicht verzweifelt in seinen Arm. ‚Nein, doch kein Traum. Schade…' Leise wiederholte er: „Ein Heilmittel…"

„Mr. Potter! Schon wieder diese dummen Angewohnheiten aus Ihrer Schulzeit. Es bringt Sie nicht weiter, wenn Sie die Sätze anderer wiederholen!"

„Ach, " begehrte Harry auf. „Aber Sie kommen mit Ihrer Art weiter, oder was?"

„Mich hält man zumindest nicht für dumm!"

„Mich auch nicht."

Beide blickten sich zornig an, versuchten Ihr Gegenüber mit Blicken zu erdolchen. Glücklicherweise war keiner der Versuche von Erfolg gekrönt. Schließlich wurde Snape unruhig und begann auf seinem Stuhl herum zurutschen. Harrys Blick wurde ihm dann doch zu viel. Dessen jahrelange Übungen mit Draco hatten ihn weit gebracht.

„Nun, Mr. Potter. Ich war schon so gut wie überall auf der Welt, während meiner Suche nach einem Heilmittel. Bisher habe ich jedoch kein auf Dauer wirksames Mittel gefunden. Wenn ich Glück hatte, hielt die Wirkung zwei Wochen am Stück an, bevor die Wunden wieder aufgingen. Und mit der Zeit verlor die Heilkraft seine Wirkung, da der Körper sich daran gewöhnt hatte. In Finnland war ich bisher noch nicht. Ich habe in den Ländern mit den giftigsten Tieren mit meiner Suche angefangen, da ich mir dort den größten Erfolg versprochen habe. Aber scheinbar habe ich mich in dieser Angelegenheit verschätzt. Wäre ja auch zu einfach gewesen."

„Und das soll ich Ihnen glauben?"

„Sie sollen gar nichts. Am besten sollen Sie von meinem Tisch verschwinden. Das habe ich Ihnen bereits mitgeteilt, als Sie an meinen Tisch kamen."

Harry trank langsam den letzten Schluck seines Kaffees und sah Snape nachdenklich an. „Wie lange sind Sie jetzt eigentlich schon in Finnland?"

„Seit zwei Tagen. Wieso fragen Sie?"

„Sie haben es aber den Finnen nicht gleichgetan, oder? Sie sehen zumindest nicht so aus…"

„Was soll ich den Finnen gleich getan haben?"


	5. Heilmittel gefunden

Harry fing an zu grinsen und betonte letztendlich jeden einzelnen Buchstaben: „A L K O H O L

Harry fing an zu grinsen und betonte letztendlich jeden einzelnen Buchstaben: „A L K O H O L !"

Snapes Blick verriet alles. Er dachte, dass Harry nun endgültig seinen Verstand verloren hatte. Und das sagte er ihm nun auch. „Mr. Potter, Sie scheinen jedenfalls dem Alkohol hier in Finnland nicht abgeneigt zu sein. Zumindest machen Sie gerade auf mich den Eindruck, als habe dieser bei Ihnen schon Auswirkungen auf Ihre Denkfähigkeit!"

Dies reichte aus, um Harry endgültig den letzten Rest Ernst aus dem Gesicht zu vertreiben. Lauthals fing er an zu lachen. Die Finnen in der Lontoo-baari sahen auf, schüttelten über dieses erneut merkwürdige Verhalten den Kopf und wendeten sich wieder Ihrem Kaffee zu.

„Prof… Nein, Mr. Snape, Sie wollen also allen ernstes behaupten, dass Sie seit 2 Tagen, über ein Wochenende, in Finnland sind und bisher noch keine Bekanntschaft mit Alkohol gemacht haben? Das sollten Sie schleunigst nachholen!"

Snape sah Harry nur mit seinem undurchdringlichen Blick an, ersparte es sich aber letztendlich dessen Aussage zu kommentieren. Harry bemerkte den Blick jedoch gar nicht, da er sich bereits auf dem Weg zum Tresen gemacht hatte. Kurze Zeit später kam er wieder. In der einen Hand eine weitere Tasse Kaffee für sich, in der anderen ein Glas voll goldgelber Flüssigkeit. Dieses stellte er vor Snape ab.

„Hier, probieren Sie das mal!"

Snape sah das Glas vor sich skeptisch an, nahm es schließlich in die Hand und roch vorsichtig an der Flüssigkeit. „Riecht fast wie Butterbier. Hopfen und Malz würde ich sagen, Aber mehr Alkoholgehalt." Fragend sah er Harry an.

„Nun probieren Sie schon, dann sage ich Ihnen auch, was das ist."

Noch immer leicht skeptisch nahm Snape vorsichtig einen Schluck. Kurz erhellte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck, bevor er schnell wieder sein typisches Gesicht aufsetzte. Aber nicht schnell genug, denn Harry hatte es bemerkt.

„Es schmeckt Ihnen, richtig? Das ist Lapin Kulta, eine finnische Biersorte."

Snape nahm einen erneuten Schluck. Dieser war größer als der vorherige. Dann fasste er sich an seinen hals und sah Harry verwirrt an.

„ Was haben Sie?"

„Ich bin nicht sicher…" Snape begann den Verband an seinem Hals zu lösen. „ Ich denke, der Biss beginnt zu heilen."

Und tatsächlich, Harry sah es selbst. Naginis Biss begann langsam aber sicher zu heilen. Schnell nahm Snape einen erneuten Schluck und der Biss schloss sich weiter.

„Sehen Sie, Mr. Snape, wie gut, dass wir uns begegnet sind. Ich muss jetzt aber wirklich los. Die Arbeit ruft. Trinken Sie noch ein Lapin Kulta und genießen Sie Ihre Zeit hier."

Harry stand auf und ging Richtung Türe, blieb aber nach drei Schritten stehen. Kurz sah er zurück zu Snape, welcher bereits ein weiteres Lapin Kulta bestellte.

„Wenn Sie wieder in England sind, sagen Sie niemandem wo ich bin. Ich würde sonst der Presse mitteilen müssen, dass Sie, der ehemalige Tränkemeister Hogwarts', auf meine Hilfe bei Ihrem Problem angewiesen waren. Ich gehe wohl Recht in der Annahme, dass Sie das nicht wollen. Ich bin hier, weil ich meine Ruhe haben möchte!"

Harry verließ nun die Lontoo-baari und ging zum Flugplatz, um seine Arbeitswoche zu beginnen. Snape blieb derweil an seinem Tisch sitzen und genoss die heilende Wirkung des Lapin Kulta. ‚Welch' geniales Heilmittel', dachte er bei sich. ‚Könnte fast von mir sein. Leider nur fast…'

Und so verlassen wir nun diese Szene, verlassen wir Finnland. Es sei aber noch anzumerken, dass weder Harry noch Snape je ein Wort über diese Begegnung verloren. Snape kehrte völlig geheilt nach England zurück, während Harry seine Ausbildung beendete. Erst zehn Jahre später ging auch er nach England zurück. Aber das ist eine andere Geschichte, welche wohl nie erzählt werden wird.

LOPPU


End file.
